


50 Shades of No Homo

by usachanbeccer



Series: Day in the Life of a College Pidgeon [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, idk valentines day, is the bee movie romantic???, this was written really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Lance wants to make Hunk feel better, so he takes him to see the new 50 Shades Darker movie. We all fail to see the logic here, Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day.

Hunk slid into the booth across from Lance, greeting everyone at the table. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” 

 

“Nothing, just telling my dumb boyfriend I’m  _ not  _ watching the stupid knock-off Twilight movie.” Pidge huffed, jabbing at the peas on her plate and shooting a sideways glance at the boy in question.

 

“It’s not  _ Twilight _ , it’s a completely different author and story! There aren’t even vampires, Pidge,” Lance rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the smaller girl.

 

Pidge elbowed him in the side, smirking when he dropped the fork in his hand.

 

“The 50 shades movie? What’s wrong with that?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow at Pidge. 

 

“Oh, don’t get her started, she’s been lecturing me about it for  _ days _ .” Lance warned, wrapping an arm around Pidge to poke her cheek, “isn’t that right, babe?”

 

Pidge just nodded, shoving another forkful of peas into her mouth. 

 

Hunk laughed, digging into his food himself, he didn’t doubt for a second that Pidge did lecture Lance about how stupid the movie and the idea and just the entire movie was in general. Hunk knew that Lance knew the movie was stupid, but Lance was a sucker for anything Twilight, even poorly crafted fanfiction. 

 

“The problem is, I already bought the tickets so I can’t exactly get out of seeing the movie.” Lance explained, his arm dropping to rest casually around Pidge’s shoulders.

 

“Too bad, I’m not going to see a stupid movie.” 

 

“Pidge, you wanted to watch the Bee Movie tonight for our ‘romantic date’,” Lance pointed out with a laugh. 

 

“I fail to see your point.”

 

The two went on bickering about whether or not the Bee Movie could be considered “romantic”. Hunk laughed, not bothering to get in the middle of a meme debate, again. He ended up scrolling through his messages when he came across an unexpected message. 

 

Hunk read the message back a few times, just to make sure he read it correctly, his face dropping as he realized that he did, in fact read it correctly the first time.

 

He hadn’t realized the two had stopped bickering until Lance was calling his name.

 

“Hunk? Buddy, you alright?” Hunk looked up, his sad eyes all the confirmation Lance needed that his friend was not alright. 

 

“What happened?” Pidge asked, eyeing the phone that seemed to make Hunk sad as if it were pure evil.

 

“N-nothing, I’m fine.” Hunk shook his head, pocketing his phone and giving his friends a small smile. 

 

Lance and Pidge shared a look, seeming to get that Hunk needed a friend.

 

“Hey, Hunk, you wanna go see 50 shades with me tonight?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows as if that would sway the larger boy into agreeing. 

 

“What? But it’s Valentine’s day! You should spend it with Pidge!” Hunk protested, waving his hands in front of his face, trying to decline the boy’s offer.

 

“Nah, Pidge isn’t gonna see this movie, no matter how in love we are!” Lance sighed dramatically, flopping over onto the girl in question.

 

“Damn straight, now get off!” The three giggled as Pidge threw Lance off of her, causing him to fall of the bench and flop onto the floor.

 

Lance picked himself up and smiled at Hunk, “so, is it a bro-date?” 

 

Hunk smiled, he knew what Lance was doing, and he was grateful his friend was trying to cheer him up even without knowing why.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

 

The rest of the lunch hour was spent discussing the plans for the night, and Pidge throwing snarky comments about the movie in every so often. 

 

*******

 

That night, Hunk and Lance piled into Lance’s beat up old blue car and drove down to the movie theater, blasting the theme song from the movie at Lance’s request. 

 

They made it to their seats, Hunk had managed to sneak in some of the food he had made earlier that day, which Lance was grateful for, neither boy wanted to pay for snacks at the  theater. 

 

They ended up seating near the back next to a couple that had absolutely no intention of actually watching the movie. 

 

Lance and Hunk shared a glance, instantly regretting their seating choice, but there was no time to change their seating arrangement as the commercials started and the theater filled up. 

 

The two boys ended up making fun of the entire movie, finding the entire idea beyond stupid, which is “totally not cool to the Twilight brand” according to Lance. 

 

*******

 

After the movie, Lance and Hunk decided to wander the mall a bit, mostly for Lance to find a make-up gift for Pidge for ditching her and the Bee Movie. 

 

“So, what’s going on, man?” Lance asked, sifting through a pile of technical gear that was in the clearance bin, hoping for spare parts. Hunk was helping enough, when he wasn’t checking his phone. 

 

“Huh?” Hunk asked, blushing as he placed his phone back in his pocket, a bit embarrassed to be called out like that.

 

“You’ve been glued to your phone since the movie ended and you’ve been mopping about ever since lunch! What’s wrong?” Lance asked, giving Hunk a pointed look.

 

Hunk considered lying, it wasn’t the worst news he’s ever received, and in all honesty, he might have been taking things too hard. It wasn’t like it was Lance’s problem though. 

 

“Hunk, don’t lie, I know you too well, what’s wrong?” Lance interrupted, not even giving Hunk the option to lie. 

 

Hunk sighed, setting down the tech he had been looking at, “Shay isn’t coming back from her internship until next semester. She was supposed to be back in March.”

 

Lance gave Hunk a sad smile, patting the larger boy on the arm, which Hunk was grateful for. 

 

“It’s not so bad, I just, I miss her.” Hunk sighed. 

 

“Man, it’s okay to be sad, you’ve been together since freshman year!” Hunk smiled at Lance, wrapping the boy in a side hug.

 

“Thanks, Lance.”

 

“Anytime, I love ya, big guy,” Lance laughed, returning the hug.

 

The two laughed, going back to the tech at hand. 

 

The two spent the rest of the hour finding the “perfect gift” for Pidge, which was a small green bear with a control, asking to be her “player two”. Lance thought it was the perfect mix of cute and nerdy. Just like his girl, and just like his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @space-finn-land-lance for more wacky fun! Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
